1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to reproduced image products and a novel method of forming a layer of reproduced images on the surface of cured coating film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method is known for forming a reproduced image layer on a substrate by heat transfer from a copying sheet comprising a copy support with images reproduced thereon from a pattern or the like using a color copying machine, the method comprising heat-transferring the reproduced images to a primer coating on the substrate, such as a tile, slate, plastics sheet or the like, releasing the copy support and applying a curable clear coating composition (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 162435/1993).
However, when said method is conducted on the surface of cured coating, as on an automotive cured coating, problems arise. Silicone is deposited on a copy support in forming a reproduced image layer thereon using a copying machine. Thereafter the silicone becomes attached to a primer coating or the reproduced images during heat transfer, thereby impairing the adhesion between the reproduced images and the primer coating or clear coating. As a result, the reproduced images or clear coating would readily come off from the primer coating due to an external force (scratching, collision, etc.), rain or like external factors, resulting in the decrease of durability. A further drawback is that cratering is created over the clear coating formed on the primer coating or on the reproduced image layer, deteriorating the finished appearance. For these reasons, it has been difficult to apply said method to the surface of cured coating.